Double Date
by elwoodluver00034
Summary: Different outcome from Double Date season 1. Joey has a different reaction to Pacey’s kiss. Dawson's true feelings for Joey are put to the test. PJ fic. CH.12 NOW UP! SORRY FOR THE WAIT!
1. First Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, lines from the episodes, storylines or settings. I have no affiliation with the WB network. So don't sue me 'cause you won't get anything!

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Different outcome from Double Date (season 1). Joey has a different reaction to Pacey's kiss.

Chapter 1- First Kiss

Pacey had just leaned in to kiss Joey after first asking for Dawson's permission, knowing that things were difficult between him and Joey.

Flashback

"Great so you're cool with it then?"

"Yeah." Pacey's face lit up as Dawson said the four-letter word he had wanted to hear all day.

"Alright Dawson see ya later."

"No wait I'm not cool with it."

"You're not." Pacey's smile had been turned upside down by Dawson's sudden change of opinion; he really liked Jo.

"No."

"So what do we do now?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Cause you know what? I am fine with it. Momentary lapse there. I couldn't be more fine with it. Go ahead. Kiss her. You have my blessing."

"You're sure this time?" Pacey had a look of confusion on his face as he waited for Dawson's final answer.

"Absolutely. Definitely." Dawson said this only begging to understand his true feelings for Joey.

End flashback (all of the lines were from the original episode but the POV's are mine)

Pacey moved away not knowing what to expect from Jo and also noticing that she had not kissed him back. Joey looked at him in shock and confusion as she tried to process what had just happened. Pacey realized that she didn't have the same feelings for him as he had for her.

"Pacey! What the hell was that for?" Joey was so confused at this point she didn't know what else to say, do or think.

"I blame myself. We clearly didn't have the desire for th—"

But before he could finish Joey had wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him and this time there was passion. He gradually put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. They were kissing for quite some time before Joey stopped and pulled away. Pacey was speechless as Joey waited for a reaction. They were gazing into each other's eyes still holding one another.

"What just happened there Jo?" His voice was a little shook by what she did.

"I don't know. Something just came over me I guess. When you kissed me I didn't know how to react but after thinking about it more I realized that I liked it and wanted more."

"Wow. Now that's a shocker for ya."

Pacey didn't know what to say. Was he still talking to the same Josephine Potter who had hated him all those years and was obviously in love with Dawson? He was so confused but before he could say anything more Joey leaned in once again. Their kisses had become much more deep and longer. Her hands fumbled through his hair while exploring Pacey's lips, lips that she had continuously thought about since she didn't associate boys with cooties anymore. Pacey was just as enthralled in her lips as she was with his. Pacey's hands were tracing out her back and shoulders, then placed them back on her waist to pull her even closer to him. After a few minutes they pulled away. Pacey smiled and Joey returned it. But her smile suddenly turned into a look of fear and regret.

"What about Dawson? What will he think? G-d, I can't believe that I forgot about him. What are we gonna do?"

She became very upset and mad at herself that she hadn't considered this earlier. Pacey shortly reassured her.

"Don't worry Jo, I already talked to Dawson. He told me it was okay if I kissed you."

"Really?" Joey put on a look of joy and excitement at the news.

"Yes."

Pacey smiled even bigger and they began to kiss more not realizing that Dawson was watching the whole thing. He wanted to stop Pacey from kissing her after a heated debate with himself about his feelings for Joey. As he saw them kiss he noticed how happy they were, he didn't want to mess up their own happiness because he was being selfish. He turned around and began to head for the video store so he could discuss Joey with Pacey when he got there.

Pacey walked into video store with an ear-to-ear smile that could've been put into the Guinness Book of World Records for largest grin.

"Hey Pace."

"Hey Dawson."

"What's got you so happy all of the sudden?"

"You might not believe this but Miss Josephine Potter, the most beautiful woman in the world." He sighed in recollection of the past events of the evening.

"Sounds like you and Jo hit it off."

"Oh yes we did, we most certainly did." Pace said this not noticing the look of disappointment wash over Dawson's face.

"So what happened?"

"Well I told her that we should go out again sometime. She thought I meant for school but I said no, I then kissed her and the rest is sweet, perfect history." Pacey said as he put his hands behind his head and leaned back in the chair behind the front desk.

Dawson was hurt. He was hoping that Pacey would screw up or that Joey would be completely put off by him. He wanted Jo so bad and just now realized it.

"So are you guys gonna start dating?"

"Yeah. We have our first date tomorrow night. I was thinking about taking her to the movies or out for pizza, something casual."

"Sounds like fun."

"Oh it will be." Pacey put a devilish smirk on his face as he imagined the make out session that was destined to arrive.

"Have a good time Pace." His voice cracked a little trying to keep the tears away. Pacey noticed something was wrong.

"Hey man, are you okay with this? Cuz if you're not then I'll end it now just because I'm that awesome of a best friend."

"No. You and Joey do what you want. It's not like me and Joey are anything but friends."

"Good cuz I'm really into her. I mean, the way she kisses, the way her hands felt when she was playing with my hair, the way she looked at me felt amazing. I don't think I've ever been so turned on man."

"Good for you Pacey." Dawson was fighting his emotions trying to keep his tears away from the surface as he put on the best fake smile he could muster up.

"Thanks Dawson."

"Well, I gotta go. I have a test tomorrow." Dawson began to sprint for the door.

"Okay, bye man! It was nice talking to you!"

"Bye Pace!"

Once Dawson left tears began to stream uncontrollably down his cheeks. He blew it. It could have been him making out with Joey but he had to be so stupid and not tell Pacey his real feelings. He was so sad, mad and most of all jealous. But could do nothing about it.

Reviews are very much appreciated. This is the first story that I've posted so I would love some constructive criticism. I will be updating it in a day or so. Thank you for reading my fic!


	2. Dawson

Thank you so much for your review! I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, lines from the episodes, storylines or settings. I have no affiliation with the WB network. So don't sue me 'cause you won't get anything!

Chapter 2- Dawson

It was just a regular day at Capeside High; Joey went to her locker to get her books for her first period class as usual. But something was different that day.

"Hey gorgeous." A recognizable voice said.

"Right back at you handsome." Joey said while turning around to reveal Pacey and stare into his eyes.

"I've been thinking about you all night. I can't get you out of my head. Potter what have you done to me?" Pacey said jokingly.

"It's called attraction Pacey, get a clue."

"So that's what it is. Good to know Potter, good to know." They chuckled and leaned into a kiss that turned into many but Joey pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. It still seems weird that we're doing this."

"Doing what?" Pacey was a little concerned by what Joey had said.

"You know, dating, kissing, _this_. I mean just last week we couldn't stand being around one another and now we can't take our hands off each other. It's just funny I guess."

"Maybe you're right Jo. I mean, do really think that we're going to work?"

"It all depends Pace."

"On what?"

"On whether or not we can put our past behind us and, essentially, start again."

"I guess you're right Jo."

Pacey ventured into Joey's eyes, getting to know every intricate detail, Joey was doing the same as they came closer and closer together until they finally kissed. Pacey backed Joey up to the lockers and pushed himself closer to her. She put her hands around his neck, exploring it and the territory around. They were all over each other, lost in their kisses but unfortunately the bell ruined their tender moment.

"Damn that thing." Pacey whispered as he loosened Joey from his grip.

"Sorry babe, but we do have a life to go back to. But I'll see you tonight right?"

"You can count on it Potter."

Pacey gave her a few more kisses before leaving her and going to class. Joey had never remembered being this happy. She did feel guilty about Dawson though, what was she going to say to him? She knew that Pacey had already cleared things with Dawson but she wanted to talk to him herself. She sat down in her seat just as the bell rang. She was glad that she had second period with Dawson so all she would have to do is wait one period before she could stop feeling guilty about the whole thing.

Second period had finally come and Joey was very nervous, what was she going to say to Dawson? He walked into the classroom and took his seat next to Joey, now was her chance, all she had to do was open that mouth of hers and she would be home free.

"Uh… hey Dawson. What's up?" She had a slight tremble in her voice. Dawson noticed.

"Hey Jo, is there something wrong?" He knew it was coming, but the question was when?

"Nothing Dawson. Can't I say hi to my best friend?"

"Of course you can Joey, but I know you too well not to realize when my friend is stressing out about something so what is it?" Here it came, the answer he had been anticipating…

"Uh… well… you may or may not know that Pacey and I… well… Pacey and I… you see… we're kind of going out." Joey was afraid of what Dawson's reaction would be.

"Is that it Jo?" Dawson said this trying not to show his complete disappointment.

"So you're not mad?" Joey was surprised. She had expected a much worse outcome.

"Of course I'm not mad Joey. Why would I be? We never were anything, we obviously never will be. You like Pacey and he likes you, I'm glad that you found someone that you can be with." He put on the best fake smile he could hoping that Joey wouldn't notice.

"Thanks Dawson." The bell rang which ended their conversation and put their attention to the teacher.

Reviews are very much appreciated. This is the first story that I've posted so I would love some constructive criticism. I will be updating it in a day or so. Thank you for reading my fic!


	3. First Date

Thank you all for the reviews! I really appreciate the support.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, lines from the episodes, storylines or settings. I have no affiliation with the WB network. So don't sue me 'cause you won't get anything!

Chapter 3- First Date

Joey was getting ready for her first date with Pacey. She was very excited. She was trying to figure out the best thing to wear. She looked over all of her clothes and found the perfect outfit. It was a jean skirt that covered her up to mid thigh, and a white spaghetti strap shirt. "Now Pacey can never call me a tomboy." She thought to herself as she was thinking of all of times that Pacey had ever said she was unattractive in one way or another.

There was a knock at the door and Joey answered the door. She knew who it was but pretended she didn't, like she always answered the door looking so sexy.

"Wow. Jo, you look, you look…" Pacey was speechless, he had never seen Joey in something that showed so much, and what he saw he liked.

"Hot? Beautiful? Sexy? Gorgeous?" She was milking this for all it was worth and having a good time with it too.

"Yes, yes, yes and yes." Pacey had never seen the woman wrapped under the girl that he saw everyday and was very excited to see her 'wild side' (as he liked to think of it).

"Why thank you very much Pacey. But I always thought that I was a tomboy who would die an innocent virgin."

"Well, I was sure as hell wrong about that." In one swift move their lips were smashed to each other. Pacey couldn't stand seeing Joey look so amazing and not be all over her. It was like she had a magic pull on Pacey and he just couldn't break free of it. He had put his hands on her waist but now ventured down to 'the land of the legs' as he liked to call it. Joey had never been so bare, but it was so intoxicating. She had no idea what a bombshell she was, but he liked it that way.

Pacey tried to venture into her mouth with his tongue but was denied as she pulled back and left a very confused Pacey not knowing why they weren't making out at that very second.

"Not yet Pacey. I don't think that the tongues come in until at least… the second date." She was teasing him and he knew it. But he loved listening to her tease him. It was their thing; they didn't bicker with anyone else, well at least not the same way.

"Come on Jo, cut a guy some slack here."

"Let me think about that for a second… um… how about 'no'?"

"Fine, but I will pay you back, and trust me Potter I will pay you back, it will be when you least expect it."

"Bring it on Witter, I'm ready… and willing." She teased as she stuck her tongue out.

At that very moment Pacey tugged her over to him and opened his mouth feeling her tongue next to his. He gently pushed her tongue back into her mouth as they kissed, and in a very sneaky like fashion managed to work his tongue into her mouth. Now that he had gotten full access to Joey's mouth he used it to his advantage. He was venturing into her mouth and occasionally Joey would take charge and venture into his. After seven or eight minutes Joey finally got the strength to push Pacey away.

"Okay Pace, there is plenty more time for us to make out. We should go now." Joey said silently almost not wanting him to hear so they could stay at her house and just be together.

"Sure Potter, lets go."

"So, where are we off to anyway?"

"We are going to see the Wedding Singer. I heard that it's very funny and you need a laugh once in your life Potter." (I don't know what day the movies came out so if it doesn't match up sorry!)

"Fine. We should go now so we don't miss it."

"A splendid idea Potter, I would have _never_ thought of that." They began to walk to the Witter Wagoneer.

"Shove it Pacey."

"I'm hurt Josephine, I really am, our first date and already the bitter words, I ashamed." Pacey had his hand over his heart taking it as a blow towards him (all in fun though).

"Just get in the car Pacey."

"Fine, we should go before this gets physical." Pacey put his hands on the Wagoneer trapping Joey as he kissed her one last time before getting in the car.

After the movie

The movie got out and Joey didn't look very happy. The ride home was silent until they were just about around the corner from Joey's house when Pacey broke the silence.

"Did you really find it necessary to not even try to enjoy yourself Jo?"

"Well, I'm sorry Pacey. I just didn't find that movie appealing to me okay?" She was getting very frustrated and angry. She had hoped for a more romantic night but the mind of Pacey only works in one dimension and that dimension is as about as casual as you could possibly get.

"Okay, calm down Potter. If I knew you were going to act this way I wouldn't have asked you out."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have."

"Do you really mean that Jo?"

Joey didn't respond but Pacey read her loud and clear

"This pains me Jo, it really does. I mean, we kiss and I think that I have a genuine attraction to you but maybe I was wrong."

"Yeah, maybe you were."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that maybe we took this too fast Pacey. Maybe we should start over."

"When you say start over do you mean another date? Or do you mean rebuild our friendship?"

"I don't know what I mean Pacey. But all I know is that we should lay off each other for a while." Joey was about to close the door in Pacey's face when he stopped the door.

"Don't I at least get a goodnight kiss?"

"Fine. But just a peck."

Pacey put his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. He was desperate to get her to rethink her decision; he wanted her so badly, if only she could see that.

Joey found her self-giving into Pacey. She couldn't deny that he was an amazing kisser and she did like the way he touched her. But she also knew that they just needed to be friends for a while. It was too big of a transition; they couldn't put their bickering past behind them and just move on, if that wasn't a sign then what was?

Joey pulled away and looked into Pacey's eyes. "God he's gorgeous." She shook her head trying to rid herself of these thoughts.

"I think that we should just be friends… for now. If we wait and we see that we really do have a mutual attraction then I think that this will work out better."

"I agree Potter. So, friends?"

"Well… just not enemies." Pacey chuckled and Joey let out a smile. They looked at each other for a little while longer then Pacey kissed her forehead and Joey went inside.

"Goodnight Pacey." She sighed as she leaned on the inside of her front door.

"'Night Potter." Pacey said as he was walking towards the Wagoneer.

Reviews are very much appreciated. This is the first story that I've posted so I would love some constructive criticism. I will be updating it in a day or so. Thank you for reading my fic!


	4. Still A Chance

Sorry for the wait! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, storylines or settings. I have no affiliation with the WB network. So don't sue me 'cause you won't get anything!

Chapter 4 – Still A Chance

The next day at school things were very awkward between Pacey and Joey. They were avoiding each other all day.

"Joey are you ever going to talk to Pacey? I mean what went wrong?" Dawson was very happy that they weren't together but also felt bad for Joey because she was obviously hurting.

"Nothing went wrong. We just needed to put some space between us. I'll talk to him when the time comes. But not yet."

Just at that moment Pacey had walked out of a classroom and began to walk down the hall obviously zoned out or he would've noticed Joey Potter and Dawson Leery approaching him before he rammed into Joey, making them fall to ground. Pacey landed on top of her; noses touching eyes gazing. Joey quickly snapped out of her trans.

"Pacey! What the hell is wrong with you?" Joey sounded mad but didn't seem that way because she made no attempt to get Pacey off of her.

"Sorry Potter, you know me, clumsy as hell." He chuckled as he whispered, like it was a secret message that only she was supposed to hear.

Joey was now hooked. She wanted to kiss him so badly. She just wanted to wrap her hands around his neck and pull him close, but there she was, speechless, just peering into his eyes.

"My God she's beautiful." Pacey said over and over in his head until Joey began to speak.

"Pacey, do you mind easing off me a bit, it's getting hard to breathe." She said nervously. They both knew that it wasn't because Pacey was on top of her, there was plenty room for her to breathe.

"Sorry Jo." He said obliging to her request, easing off a bit.

The whole time Dawson was watching on in disgust. He couldn't see them together. He wanted to be Pacey; he wanted Joey.

He cleared his throat to try to get their attention, but to no avail. They were in their own world now and there was nothing he could do about it. Just before Dawson was going to get their attention in a more elaborate manor the bell rang signaling that lunch was over. It didn't seem to reach their ears though, because there they were, lying on the floor, staring, thinking.

"Guys, I'm going to class now. See ya." He couldn't be there anymore, plus he didn't want to late for class, one more tardy and it was detention for him.

"Bye Dawson." Joey said, her voice barely making it's way to Pacey's ears.

"About last night Jo…" Pacey decided that now was the best time to bring it up because she was obviously in a good mood.

"What about it?" She was so wrapped up in 'Pacey Land' that she didn't even know what happened last night.

"Well, you said that we should just be friends and I was just wondering…"

"Yes…" Joey was anxious to see what he would say.

"I was just wondering if we could still be more. I really like you Jo, and by the looks of it I'm guessing you like me just as much." Pacey was very nervous, he was making himself vulnerable and it scared him, he didn't want to be hurt.

Joey lay, gleaming into his big blue eyes, unable to find an answer, she didn't want to speak because she knew she would say something she didn't mean. So she did the only thing she could think to do.

She pulled her hands up from her sides and began to roam his hair and ears, just feeling. Then she put them on his cheeks and pulled him down the extra inches to reach her mouth in a very passionate kiss. Joey's hands pushed his face more onto hers as his tongue entered her mouth.

She was enjoying this. She wanted to be with Pacey so badly but was so afraid of getting hurt. She had never been in a real relationship and the thought of it being with Pacey made it worse. Not only was she putting herself out there, she was doing it with one of her best friends, she was so afraid that their friendship would get ruined, but God how she wanted him.

Joey yanked Pacey's face back abruptly bringing him back to reality. He was wondering why she had pulled away, from where everything couldn't be more perfect.

Joey looked up at him, tears threatening to come.

"I'm sorry Pacey, I can't. Not yet." And with that she attempted to push him off of her. But she couldn't, she wasn't strong enough and Pacey wouldn't let her.

"Why not Jo? Are you afraid of getting hurt? Because believe me, you're not the only one in that boat."

"Partly… but also…" she was hesitant of telling him, she didn't know if he would understand.

"Also what?" Pacey wanted to know. He wanted a good reason of why they shouldn't be together. He looked her strait in the eyes, with such trust and honesty that it killed Joey. She couldn't just lie to him, she would have to tell the truth.

"Also… I'm afraid of… I'm afraid of losing my friendship with you. I mean… what if we do this and we're not good together? I don't want to lose one of my best friends Pacey. I need you to be so much more than a boyfriend… I need you to be friend, a big brother, a dad… everything… forever."

"Wow." Pacey's voice cracked a bit. That was a lot to digest. This was serious to him too but hadn't really thought through that far.

"So that's how you really feel Jo? You're afraid that if you let me in that we could lose our friendship if it doesn't work?" He knew that he was right but he had to make sure that she meant it.

"Yes Pacey, that's how I really feel. The thought of not having you as my best friend, it kills me. I need you. Without your friendship I would be so lost." Joey was now letting her tears fall to the floor, unable to hold back.

Pacey was having mixed emotions. He felt _so_ unbelievably good that Joey needed him, she _needed him_. Not Dawson, _him_. But at the same time he felt so unbelievably bad that this was the only thing that was keeping him from being with her. Yes, he knew that if they broke up it would never be the same between them, but he also knew that if they worked at it they would last… and last and last and last.

"I feel the same way Jo. I need your friendship too, but I also need to be more than that to you. I don't think we can even be the same now, I mean, I have such strong feelings for you. And just because you reject me doesn't mean that the feelings are gone."

"I know Pace. I'm just so scared of losing you."

"You won't… promise."

"How can you promise that? You don't know what the future holds."

"But I do know one thing Jo. I want my future to be with you."

Joey was now speechless. What was she supposed to say? She had been painted into a corner. If she said 'no' then things would never be the same again. She would always have to feel the guilt of hurting him and also the question of what could've been. But if she said 'yes', it would all be on the line, one false move, everything would be gone. She couldn't choose not now at least.

"Pacey, this is too hard, I can't choose now. Please, can I have some time?" She looked up into his eyes and she could see the understanding staring back at her.

"Of course you can Jo. Just, don't make me wait too long, I don't know how much I can take of not knowing, just waiting for the inedible. So yes, I will, just hurry, for me. Okay?"

"Okay." She smiled at him before giving a kiss on the forehead.

And with that he got off of her and they made their way to their classes going separate ways but not forgetting about the other, not for a second.

Reviews are very much appreciated. This is the first story that I've posted so I would love some constructive criticism. I will be updating it in a day or so. Thank you for reading my fic!


	5. Decisions, Decisions

Sorry for the long wait! ENJOY! Also sorry for a short chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, lines from the episodes, storylines or settings. I have no affiliation with the WB network. So don't sue me 'cause you won't get anything!

Chapter 5 – Decisions, Decisions

Joey couldn't focus at all that day after her impromptu 'meeting' with Pacey. She was so wrapped up in him; in her decision. Would she be with him and risk everything, or would she not be with him knowing that nothing would ever be the same between them. She couldn't choose. It was just too hard.

When she got home from school she went strait to her bedroom and buried her face on her pillow trying to shut the world out; but to no avail. There was a knock at her door; she tried to ignore it but then a voice began to speak.

"Hey Jo. I know you're in there. Please come out… I have to tell you something really important."

What the hell was Dawson doing here? What did he have to do with her dilemma; nothing… but that was all about to change.

Dawson was waiting patiently outside of her door. He was going to tell her that he liked her. He couldn't stand by and not let his feelings be heard. She had to know that Pacey wasn't the only one that had feelings for her.

She opened the door with a confused look on her face. Why is Dawson here?

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Joey was very puzzled.

"I just wanted to tell you something really important."

"Ok… shoot." Joey was eager. She just wanted to hear it and go back to avoiding the decision of Pacey.

"Well… I just wanted to tell you that…" He was nervous but crept closer to Joey backing her up to the doorframe so she was trapped.

"I wanted to tell you that…"

Joey was getting nervous. Why was he so close to her? What was he doing?

Dawson decided to swallow his fear and just tell her.

"I… I like you a lot Joey and I want to be with you." He held his breath… waiting for Joey's response.

"What? Why would you tell me something like this now? I mean… Pacey and I… we—"

She couldn't finish her sentence because her mouth had been covered by his. At first she protested but when he showed no sign of movement she gave in kissing him back.

The kiss became very passionate until it stopped abruptly by someone clearing their throat. Joey opened her eyes.

"Shit."

Pacey… what was he doing here?

"Pacey we were just…" Dawson was looking for the right words to why he was kissing his best friend's girlfriend (kind of).

"You were just kissing Joey. The girl you knew that I had major feelings for. How could you do that Dawson?"

"Pacey… it's not all his fault I mean… I let him." Joey spat out but she didn't mean it to come out that way.

"What are you saying Jo? That you want him, not me?"

Pacey was so hurt. He knew they both had major feelings for each other but it was his time to get the girl… wasn't it?

"No. I'm not saying that at all. I'm saying that you shouldn't blame him for everything that happened. But Pacey I regret it, I really do. I regret this whole thing. I want you Pace. Not him."

Pacey had a light glimmer in his eyes at that but all Dawson showed was the horrible taste of rejection. But he should've known that this would happen.

"I think I'm going to go home."

And just like that Dawson left the Potter residence and made his way back over to his house so he could feel sorry for himself.

"Pacey… I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen… he just got me up to the wall and kissed me and I couldn't stop myself."

There was a short pause before Joey spoke up again.

"At first I didn't kiss him back. But then I closed my eyes and do you know what I thought about?"

Pacey shook his head.

"You. All I could think about was kissing you. Comparing you to Dawson. And I realized that it's not the same. I don't feel the same way with Dawson. When he kissed me I came to a realization that I will never feel as strongly for any person than I do about you."

There was a short pause but then Pacey spoke up.

"So what are you trying to say Jo?"

"I'm saying that I want to be with you. I really want to do this. I'll try as hard as I have to to make this thing work."

Pacey was in disbelief. Did she just say what he thought she said? He was stunned.

Joey was unsure of his reaction. She walked up to him and put her hand on his cheek. Pacey closed his eyes at her touch, she had that affect on him.

"So… what do we do now?"

"I think we kiss now Pace."

Then Joey put her other hand on his cheek and pulled his face to hers in a much more passionate kiss than the one she had just had with Dawson. They were making out in the hallway for a while until Joey pulled Pacey inside her room so they could be in private.

Reviews are very much appreciated. This is the first story that I've posted so I would love some constructive criticism. I will be updating it in a day or so. Thank you for reading my fic!

I know that this chapter pbly sucked but don't worry. MORE DRAMA AHEAD! Plus I have some spoilers for you! YAY!

Dawson won't give up that easily on Joey

Jack and Andie come to town!


	6. Everyone Deserves A Happy Ending

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, lines from the episodes, storylines or settings. I have no affiliation with the WB network. So don't sue me 'cause you won't get anything!

A/N: Hello there! Elwoodluver00034 here! I just wanted to thank everyone for their reviews. Also… I start school on Monday so I'll only be updating on weekends. ENJOY!

Chapter 5 – Everyone Deserves A Happy Ending

Pacey had spent the night at Joey's house and when he awoke he was glad that she lay next to him… wrapped up in his arms.

He watched Joey stir and turn around so she was facing him. He quickly kissed her forehead and hers eyes immediately flew open.

"Hey." Pacey said in a very sexy way.

"Hey." Joey said… in a very… sleepy way.

Pacey quickly gave her a peck on the lips as he pulled her into a close hug. She welcomed it by wrapping her arms around him and taking it all in… his feel… his smell… his touch.

"So…" Pacey's brow raised in a sneaky manor.

"So…" Joey gave him a seductive smile before leaning into his kiss and getting lost in them.

They were making out for a good 20 minutes before there was a knock at her door.

"Joey! Jo! It's time for you to get out of bed! It's already noon for crying out loud!"

Bessie was very upset that Joey slept in… she had a lot of chores that needed to get done and sleeping in was not helping any.

Joey let out a grunt of disapproval as she rolled out of bed and put a sweater on to cover her bare upper body, clad in only a flimsy tank top.

"Sorry about this Pace… I would stay with you but then Bess would get suspicious…"

Joey was beginning to ramble as Pacey, who had already gotten out of bed, draped his arms around her waist and moved his face closer to hers so he could whisper to her.

"It's okay Jo. We have plenty of time for that."

Pacey's words lingered for a while until Joey couldn't stand the stillness and pulled Pacey to her for a very passionate kiss. They would've kept going but were disturbed by another knock at the door.

"Bessie go away! I'm getting ready already!"

Joey was getting tired of Bessie always checking up on her at every second. She was about to settle back into Pacey's pleasurable kisses as the knocks began again… increasingly louder.

'Sorry' Joey mouthed before moving away from his touch. She quickly went over to the door and was now inches away when a voice began to speak on the other side.

"Joey! It's me. Please let me in… we need to talk… what happened yesterday was _not_ nothing and you need to understand that! G-d Joey! I think I'm in love with you!"

Dawson. What they hell?

"Wh… what?"

Joey was confused and turned back to reveal her boyfriend… engulfed in rage towards his best friend. Who did he think he was to try and steal his _girlfriend_ away from him?

Pacey stomped over to the door and opened in to find a bewildered Dawson. He grabbed him by the shirt and thrusted him into the room. Dawson fell onto the bed where Pacey grabbed his shirt making sure he stayed put. Joey quickly shut and locked the door in fear that Bessie might interrupt the confrontation that needed to occur.

"What did you just say… to my _girlfriend_?"

Pacey was beyond pissed. His was down right appalled. And he called him his best friend.

"Pacey…"

Dawson didn't know what to say to his friend. I mean… it was a pretty bad situation he got himself into… to say the least.

"I was just…"

Pacey decided to finish Dawson's statement for him.

"You were just trying to steal my _girlfriend_. How could you man? I thought we were friends."

"We are Pacey… but…"

"I don't think we are Dawson… because if we were you would find it a little out of place to be confessing your _love_ for _my_ girlfriend!"

Pacey was looking at Dawson with so much hate it pained him. Dawson quickly shifted his gaze from Pacey's look of death to Joey's look of pity. Joey couldn't help but gaze right back. Pacey caught sight of the exchange and got even more sickened by his 'best friend'

"Don't look at her. You have no right to look at her."

Pacey picked Dawson up off the bed and slammed him down on it again making the whole room shake.

"Pacey stop it! You're gonna hurt him!"

Joey tired to grab Pacey off of Dawson. Pacey wouldn't budge though and he was much stronger than her.

"Jo! I can't let him do that and get away with it! I can't let him say that he _thinks_ he loves you when you're my girlfriend and I _know_ that I love you!"

The room went silent. _Pacey loves me?_

"You what? You… you…?"

Pacey sighed and gradually released Dawson from his grip.

"I love you Jo."

"I… I…"

Both men were waiting for her response to Pacey's confession.

"I… this is too much for me… I gotta go."

And with that Joey bolted out of the room running down the docks to her boat where she proceeded to paddle away. She couldn't handle this right now… not only one but _two_ men were in love with her… and the only problem was… she didn't know which one she was in love with.

Reviews are very much appreciated. This is the first story that I've posted so I would love some constructive criticism. I will be updating it in a day or so. Thank you for reading my fic!

Hey all! I got more spoilers for you! Like I said at the beginning of the chapter… I will only be updating on weekends. Thnx again for reading my fic!

Andie and Jack come to town!

Joey has to make a choice… but who to choose?


	7. Who Do You Love?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, lines from the episodes, storylines or settings. I have no affiliation with the WB network. So don't sue me 'cause you won't get anything!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7 – Who Do You Love?

Joey was in the middle of the creek, just lying in her boat… lying and thinking… who did she love?

Easy… both.

Joey sighed at the fact that this would be one of the hardest decisions of her life…

She stayed in the boat for a couple of hours until she heard someone rowing her way…

Joey sat up wondering who it was.

"Joey…"

He looked at her… all he saw was confusion… _how can she not know who she loves?_

"Oh… hey."

Joey lied back down in the boat as he climbed in with her.

"What are you doing? You're gonna make the boat capsize!"

"I don't care… and as for your first question I would ask you the same thing."

Joey rolled her eyes and sighed… she wasn't in the mood right now.

"Can you just please leave me alone? I don't need you to be here right now."

"Are you saying you need someone else?"

Joey's face shot up at him.

"No! Of course not… I just… I need to be alone and think…"

"Sure you do…"

He looked at her urgently… needing to get something out of her… who _did_ she love?

Joey looked at him again getting very frustrated… why is he being like this? He's never this rude… well… not usually…

"Fine… I'll leave… but only if you tell me one thing…"

"And what pray tell is that?"

"Who do you love?"

Joey was taken aback… she didn't have enough time to think… she was only just getting to the part of who she loved… in all respects she loved both… but that's not the answer she wanted… or anyone else for that matter.

"I… I…"

He looked at her with such anticipation it killed her… how was she supposed to tell him she didn't know?

They sat there awhile… him looking at her… her trying to find the right words to describe that she just didn't have the answer…

"What if I told you I don't know? What if I told you I love you both?"

"Both? How can you love us both? I mean… either you want me or him… there is no both in this situation."

Joey sighed and resumed her grumpy attitude that she had momentarily set aside… she was not in the right mood for this conversation… she didn't know if she would be any time soon.

"Well I'm sorry if I've disappointed you…"

Joey had a sincere yet sassy look on her face… she was beginning to ease out of her nasty attitude.

"It's okay… I just… I don't know how much longer I can take this… I mean… when you left I just laid on the bed for hours… until I couldn't take it and had to talk to you. Just… say you love me so that we can _finally_ be together."

He was so blunt it killed her. She would never be able to just say what she wanted and not care what people thought.

"You know it's not that simple."

His face fell as she answered…

"Yeah… I know… I just wish it was…"

"Me too."

Joey's voice was almost inaudible… but somehow he managed to hear it.

They sat there for awhile… not knowing what to say to each other… if there were even words that could come close to what they wanted to say…

The sun began to roll down the creek when Joey finally broke the silence…

"It's beautiful out here… isn't it?"

He turned around taking in the scene. He had never seen a more beautiful sunset… the perfect array of yellow orange and red painting the sky… the creek blazing with the magical colors… it was something that could make a grown man rethink life's basics.

"It is… but not as beautiful as you."

He whispered. Joey began to blush furiously… that was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to her.

"Thank you."

She put her hand on his shoulder as they just sat and watched the sun fall. A little while later he slowly grabbed her hand in his and felt his body pulse at the touch of her… this was right… this was what it was all about… the times of sheer beauty… when nothing could ever be more important… _these_ were the things he lived for.

When the sun had fully gone down and it was now pitch black other than the lights coming from the docks miles and miles away… nothing could reach them out here… nothing.

"So…"

Joey finally spoke up again… she knew that this moment would have to end… the only problem was… she never wanted it to.

"So…"

He turned around and looked into her eyes… only seeing one thing… love… sheer and utter love.

He leaned closer into her face until he could smell her scent… his eyes closed as he came closer and closer until their lips where grazing each other's. They were like that for awhile too… just sitting there almost kissing… just taking in the moment.

Finally Joey pulled back from him breathing heavily.

"What are we doing?"

Joey began to fumble… she wanted to leave… she wanted to go… she wanted this awkward moment to go away… but it never would… there would always be awkwardness around them now.

"I think that we were about to kiss."

He leaned in again only to get pushed away by Joey.

"I should go now… I have… things to think over."

That statement shoved him back into reality… _oh yeah… she still has to choose… great… just great._

"Yeah… I should go too."

He got back into his boat and began to row away from her… hoping that he hadn't made the biggest mistake of his life…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Reviews are very much appreciated. This is the first story that I've posted so I would love some constructive criticism. I will be updating on weekends. Thank you for reading my fic!**

Hey everyone! Don't you just HATE me? And guess what? You don't get to find out who it was until next week! MWAHAHAHAHA! Gosh… I'm _SO_ evil! SORRY!

Oh yes… about the Andie and Jack coming to town… don't worry… they still will… just… in later chapters… we must first resolve this issue… then move onto the next!

So… if I get A LOT of reviews telling me who you want it to be talking to Joey… Pacey or Dawson… I might just cut y'all some slack and update on Sunday. ;)

THANK YOU AGAIN FOR READING MY FIC!


	8. Why’d It Have To Be You?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, lines from the episodes, storylines or settings. I have no affiliation with the WB network. So don't sue me 'cause you won't get anything!

A/N: Hey everyone! So guess what? Ya'll finally get to see if it was Pacey or Dawson talking to Joey! Now I'm not going to tell you here you just have to read the chapter to figure that out… ENJOY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8 – Why'd It Have To Be You?

He just left her there… just left her. She was a little put off by that… _I mean… if he loved me wouldn't he fight for me? Wouldn't he be more stubborn? Wouldn't he…?_

Joey was confused as she began to row her boat away from its spot, away from that memory… far away.

She finally reached the dock and saw a familiar face… Bessie. Why oh why did Bessie have to come at such bad time… she didn't need this right now.

Joey approached the wooden platform and began to tie her boat to it… her sister eyeing her the whole time.

Joey couldn't take it anymore… she hated it when people stared at her… it needed to stop.

"What do you want Bess?"

Bessie looked taken aback by her question. She looked in awe at her sister as she realized that she really didn't know the reason to this meeting.

"What do I want? I want some answers. I want to know what the hell is going on!"

Bessie was frustrated… she didn't have time to diddle daddle… she needed to get down to business.

Joey got out of the boat and brushed past Bessie while saying…

"Nothing is going on Bess so just leave it alone."

Joey tried her hardest to dodge Bessie but it was a futile attempt… just as she was passing her Bessie got hold of her arm and tugged her back making Joey face her.

"What happened this morning and last night for that matter is certainly NOT nothing!"

Joey looked at Bessie annoyed. She didn't want to be here… she didn't want to be anywhere… she just wanted to disappear… just become a fading memory where nothing can reach you… none of this crap anyway…

"Don't give me that look young lady! You're going to tell me what happened and you are going to tell me now!"

Joey looked at her sister once more… not willing to give up… she wouldn't tell. She didn't have to; she didn't have to do anything that she didn't want to.

"Nothing happened Bess! SO JUST LEAVE IT ALONE!"

Joey was screaming so loud at Bessie that her own ears cringed at the sound. Tears were flowing down her face as the realization swept over her… she would have to choose one of them… she knew who she wanted… she had known since he had come to her on the creek… but now she didn't know how to say it… how to tell the world that she loved him.

Bessie's grip on Joey loosened and she bolted towards the house. She had to get away from everything… she knew what she had to do… for the time being anyway…

Joey entered her room and opened her closet and grabbed one of her backpacks and started stuffing clothes and other items into it. She just couldn't be here right now… she needed some time to really let everything sink in.

She got everything packed up and exited her room running right into Bodie. He looked confused when he noticed the overstuffed backpack that didn't look filled with books.

Joey quickly passed him though and slammed the door behind her leaving Bodie to wonder whether or not he had just made a huge mistake by letting Joey leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She had been walking for awhile and could feel her feet begin to go numb… _great… just great… that's just what I need… numb feet and no place to go… I'm so screwed!_

Joey screamed once before she stopped on the road and sat down. She rested there just taking in the silent beauty of the landscape around her… everything seemed to simple and easy out here… too bad the real world doesn't work out so well.

Joey sighed as she heard a car pass her and then screech to a halt. She was confused as to why they would stop and also a bit scared. She didn't want to be kidnapped.

But she recognized that car… all too well… for it was he… yes… _him_… the man that she loved.

He got out of the car and ran over to her with the most relieved face she had ever seen.

"Are you okay? Why did you leave? I was so scared…"

The last sentence hit Joey hard… he _did_ love her… that was proof.

Joey shrugged and spoke softly.

"I'm fine."

She didn't want to answer the second question… she knew that if she did it would end at the one thing she didn't want to admit to anyone… that she loved him.

He looked at her through watery eyes… the doubts that had haunted him were subsiding as he was looking at Joey… _his_ Joey unharmed. He was so thankful.

"Come on… let's get you home."

When Joey heard the word home she quickly looked up at him and grabbed his arm.

"I don't want to go home. I'm _not_ going home."

She looked at him for a while and he just nodded and added…

"Well then where will you go? I'm not leaving you here."

Joey felt herself warm up inside as she heard him say that. He really did give a damn about her… _wow…_

"I don't know."

Joey was still speaking low… her voice still soar from yelling at Bessie.

"Do you wanna stay with me at my house?"

That question came out of nowhere as Joey again found her head shoot up at him.

"Are you serious?"

"Completely."

Joey didn't know how to respond… should she accept and be put in one of the most awkward positions of her life or stay out here and freeze her ass off. Not a very hard decision yes but still… very awkward.

"I don't know. I don't think that would be a good idea. It would be pretty awkward."

He considered this and found himself nodding in agreement.

"Yeah… I guess you're right. But there is this motel about a mile away that we could crash at."

There was a pause before he continued again…

"I'll crash on the floor and you can take the bed. How does that sound?"

Joey uncontrollably nodded at his idea.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Okay then."

He smiled at her and she had to hold back every ounce of her self-control to not jump forward right then and start plundering him with kisses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had got the room and they were all settled, Joey on the bed and him on the floor with a few blankets to protect him from the cold.

The room had poor heating so Joey was shivering furiously and her teeth were chattering so loud that she wouldn't have been able to fall asleep anyway.

"Are you okay Joey?"

He could see Joey shivering from the floor and the incessant chattering was also a give away.

"I-I'm ju-just a b-bit c-c-cold."

Joey could barely manage to get that out. But the next thing she new she was surrounded by a warm body enveloping her into it.

"Wh-what are y-you d-doing?"

"I'm trying to warm you up. I would hate to fall asleep and find you dead from hypothermia when I wake up."

Wow. That sure was blunt. But she wasn't complaining. She snuggled into him more her head resting between his chest and the bed. His arms wrapped around her and her hands were placed on his chest by her head.

After a few minutes her chattering and shivering had stopped as they both fell into a pleasant sleep…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joey awoke the next morning feeling better than ever. She never wanted this moment to end. She removed her head from his chest and looked at his sleeping figure… falling in love with it more with each passing second.

"I love you…"

She whispered to him. She knew he was asleep but she just had to say it. She had to let herself believe it was true. Once she said it it felt so right that she had to say it again and again.

"God… I love you so much. I love you more than anything. All I want is for us to be together and for this whole mess to be over."

Joey had tears falling down her face now as she was professing her love for the man that she knew she could never have… she couldn't let herself. She couldn't be happy knowing that she broke someone else's heart. It was the cruel irony of the whole situation.

She was quickly jolted back into the real world as she felt him stir a bit. He opened his eyes and knew that she had been crying. He knew everything. He was awake the whole time but when he felt her wake up he quickly shut his eyes. He felt that this would be a good time to open his eyes and make his entrance.

"Potter…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reviews are very much appreciated. This is the first story that I've posted so I would love some constructive criticism. I will be updating on weekends. Thank you for reading my fic!


	9. Why Is This So Hard?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, lines from the episodes, storylines or settings. I have no affiliation with the WB network. So don't sue me 'cause you won't get anything!

A/N: Hello everyone! Now… if u STILL don't know who it is that is the man of Joey's dreams then shame on you! It was PERFECTLY obvious! I even did that 'Potter…' thing for ya'll. Truthfully, I wasn't even sure if I was even gonna TELL u last chapter… so be grateful. Anyway… enjoy ch.9! PLZ PLZ READ AND REVIEW!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 9 – Why Is This So Hard?

Joey's head shot up when she heard him speak to her. _Did he hear me this whole time?_

Joey felt her body tense when she had realized she was caught. But at the same time she was also a little relieved.

They were just looking at each other… peering into one another's souls until he leaned his head over to hers and kissed her. It was just a peck but when he moved away from her Joey's hands quickly made their way around his neck and pulled him back down to her.

They were kissing for who knows how long… they just couldn't get enough of it. Finally Joey backed away from him… she had to get a word out… besides… she wasn't ready for that next step yet.

"Hey…"

She looked at him and smiled slightly. He smiled back at her and added…

"Hey…"

They just looked at each other really not knowing what to do next.

"Joey… what you said about loving me…"

He was trying to be as careful and cautious as possible…

"Did you mean it?"

Joey could hear the doubt in his voice… like he really had been dreaming… but Joey would put that uncertainty aside.

He looked away from her… not wanting her to see the tears that could fall from his eyes at any moment…

"Hey…"

She said this forcefully before taking his chin in her hand and turning his head so he was now looking at her… letting her see everything… everything…

"I love you."

She says this and hesitates a bit unsure if he still feels the same towards her… _Stupid I know… but still…_

He looks at her and falls in love all over again… how could he not? The women that he loved with his whole being just confessed her love for him. _Wow…_

"I… I love you too."

His eyes were so watery that he could barely make out Joey's expression change as a huge grin made it's way to her lips. He could tell that she was just like him… on the verge of tears.

Without another word they were again pressed tightly to each other… kissing the tears away. The kiss was so passionate and so filled with love that it was almost too much for them to bare.

Before things could really progress onto the next level Joey put her hand on her hip where his hand resided.

"Wait…"

With that one word he backed away from her… looking deeply into her eyes… just wondering what he would find there.

"I can't do this… even though I love you… I'm not ready for this… besides… I don't think the setting is right if you ask me."

Joey smirked as she gestured her hand around the room where Pacey's eyes quickly followed.

"Yeah… I guess you're right."

He looked at her again before he continued…

"Besides… I'm in no hurry for that. We'll do that when you're ready."

She smiled at him… god… this was too good to be true… she was falling in love with him more by the second.

"I love you."

She just could never get enough of saying that… it was like a drug… once you start you can never really stop.

"You better. You know I'm putting a lot at stake for you."

He meant this to be playful but once it passed his mouth he realized that was the wrong thing to say.

"I'm so sorry Joey… I didn't mean it like that. You have to believe me… I-"

Before he could finish Joey had put her finger on his mouth so she could get a word in.

"It's okay… I know that you didn't mean it. Besides… how do you think _I_ feel?"

Now that hit a hot spot for him… she still could love _him_… yes… _him_ the other man that was in love with this goddess.

Joey felt him tense up and immediately hit herself in the head for her actions.

"Sorry about that."

Pacey could hear the sincerity in her voice so he just shrugged, indicating that she was forgiven and it was no big deal… even though it was a huge deal that could potentially drive them apart.

They were just laying on the bed for awhile… Joey looking down at his chest playing with the zipper of his jacket while he looked up around the room just wondering if this could really work.

Suddenly Joey's head shot up and he looked at her alarmed.

"What's wrong?"

Joey looked into his eyes and knew that this wasn't the right time to bring it up… all the reasons why they couldn't be together. They had just confessed their love and already she wanted it to all go to pieces. She didn't want to prolong the inevitable but decided that it would be better to just enjoy this moment with him while she still could.

"Nothing… nothing at all."

She gave him a small smile before placing a small kiss on the edge of his lips bordering the cheek. She backed away and smiled again before she went back to her spot in his chest with that same worried expression she had… she couldn't stop thinking about it… the irony of it all was killing her.

He didn't believe her… she couldn't give that look and honestly mean that nothing was wrong. It was impossible… she just wasn't capable of making that look if nothing was truly wrong. But he let it slip so he could just enjoy this moment with her. If anything at all… just to lay here with her for a while longer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bessie said that she hadn't seen her ever since she stormed off. How could he be so stupid to not doing anything sooner? He wanted her… and if he didn't go now he might lose her forever… the only problem was… he already had lost her. He searched everywhere for her… but with no luck whatsoever.

He was in the road that traveled through the woods just calling out for her.

"JOEY! Joey are you here! Where are you? Please come out! I love you!"

He knew it was no use so he decided to call it a night… he was so far away from home that he decided to crash at the motel down the street from him… maybe he could get some answers there.

He looked around the room… it was cold… he was so cold… but there was no one there to warm him up… no one there to ease his heart.

He fell asleep and when he woke up he felt worse than he did before… if that was even possible. He needed to get out of this place… it was just too depressing for him… somehow this place made him feel that he had lost Joey forever… but that wasn't true… he knew that she loved him… he knew that they were meant to be. He just knew.

After a few hours of just laying there feeling alone he decided that it was time to leave. He walked out of the room and heard a couple walk out of their room. He didn't turn around afraid that the disgusted look on his face might still be there when he did. He was so angry… how could they be happy when he was suffering?

"I love you…"

He listened… he recognized that voice… but it couldn't be… could it? He turned around and almost had a heart attack. It was her… it was Joey… with _him_… they were kissing each other in the hall not even recognizing his presence. He couldn't believe it.

He slammed his door shut witch made the two come apart from each other and look at where the sound came from. They were stunned… how could he be here?

He looked at them repulsed… he looked from one to the other… his gaze landed on Joey awhile before it moved its way to _him_… he hated him more and more with each growing second… _I hate him… he IS my enemy…_

He finally managed to speak…

"Pacey…"

"Dawson…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reviews are very much appreciated. This is the first story that I've posted so I would love some constructive criticism. I will be updating on weekends. Thank you for reading my fic!

So… what did you think? I think that was an AWESOME CHAPTER! So… just please read and review now and I would REALLY appreciate it.

Also… if you're also one of my don't wanna let go readers don't fret… even though I ALWAYS update these two together I'm not going to today… but I will this weekend… I might be able to write and update it today but I don't know… I will definitely have it by Monday. ENJOY LABOR DAY WEEKEND!

ALSO! Thanks to all of my reviewers. I really appreciate that you like my work SO much that you had to review it!

BUT! I also want to thank my readers as well… without you I wouldn't be writing this now… so thank you ALL!


	10. Too Hard To Let Go

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, lines from the episodes, storylines or settings. I have no affiliation with the WB network. So don't sue me 'cause you won't get anything!

A/N: Hey everyone! Now I know that you've all been _dying_ to read this chapter… lol… anyways… I just wanted to let you know that this chapter is gonna be a bit different… I decided have this be a Pacey POV. So I hope that you're not _TOO_ confused. But if you are then I'm sorry. ENJOY! -

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 10 – Too Hard To Let Go

How could Dawson possibly be here? Now? Of all times… why now? I looked at Dawson afraid… afraid of what was to come maybe… or maybe just afraid of the love that Joey and he shared.

"What are you doing here Dawson?"

I say this in a harsh tone and I can feel Joey tighten her grip on me. I can't believe that she loves me. Of all the people I thought would be loving me… Josephine Potter was the last one that came to mind.

"Well… if you must know I was looking for Joey. I went over to her house to try to get her back but Bessie told me that she had run away. I went looking for her all day and by the time I realized I should get back home it was dark. I remembered this place wasn't too far from where I was so I decided to crash here."

Dawson looked at me with so much hate. But that shouldn't be happening… I should be the one that has hatred towards him. I mean he's the one who tried to steal my girlfriend away from me. The one person that I could say I loved. It just isn't fair. But then he moves his gaze to Joey and it softens… I look down at Joey with urgency, needing to know that he meant nothing and that we could just be together with no worries. I never find that look because she's staring back at him… she's staring at him like she wishes she were in his arms not mine.

But then I feel her arms tighten even more around me and I know that she is uncomfortable… I know that she's having a dilemma, she's deciding… I know she is… she's deciding who she wants… in her boyfriends arms looking at her best friend she's deciding if she loves me or Dawson.

Me… or Dawson…

I decided that I should probably speak up again… seeing as it's my cue in the conversation. I clear my throat as I bring the attention towards myself.

"First of all Dawson, you never had her so you can't say that you were trying to 'get her back' and second of all… you have _no_ right to be angry with me… I'm the one that should be angry with you. I mean first you give me the okay to go after Joey, then I ask you if you want me to break it off and you say no… and this part gives me a laugh… then I come to see Joey at her house to try and convince her that I could love her the way that she needs and wants to be and that's when I see you… you kissing Joey… _MY_ Joey… then after she rejects you you still confess your love for her and _I'm_ the one who's supposed to be hated? Well buddy I'm sorry but I think you must be mistaken."

I shoot Dawson a look of rage and he seems to be affected by my little speech. I smile inwardly as to not let go of my stern rage filled outside. I see Joey as she lifts her head to look into my eyes. I see tears that glisten there and all I want to do is kiss them away but I know I can't… I know that we're right back where we started… at a stale mate… where she can't choose who she loves or who she wants to be with.

Slowly I feel her warmth slip away as she moves away from me. I can't believe that this is happening… we're finally together… we've finally admitted to what we feel like and she chickens out. But I guess you can't expect more from the girl. I mean being in love with your best friend and then having your world turned upside down so you find yourself not only in love with him but _his_ best friend (now _ex_-best friend) as well. It's not a very easy thing to deal with. I can understand… I _do_ understand… but that doesn't mean that I don't still hurt from this rejection.

She moves towards him… I can see that their eyes are locked on one another. I see her tears now flowing out of her eyes as she stops dead… right between us. I sigh when I see her slight hesitation. That gives me _some_ sort of knowledge that I mean _something_ to her. That she really _is_ having a dilemma. I can only hope that I'm the one that her heart ultimately decides. I mean… I've never loved _anyone_ like I've loved her. You know… not my parents (like they even _give_ a damn about me…), not my lame middle school crushes and certainly not Tamara… even though she does hold a special place, that wasn't love… that was just sex drive. That was it… a relationship centered solely around sex and sex only. I wanted it to go farther but as Tamara would have it it didn't. I wanted to love her… I _tried_ to love her but she never let me in. But Joey did. Joey let me see the amazing woman inside her and I don't think I've fallen so hard for anyone in my whole life. And now look where we are… someplace that I never even contemplated… a decision, a decision that is up to her. But god… if she chooses him I don't know if I'll be able to pick up the pieces. I mean… just the mere _thought_ of them doing the same things we do (did now I suppose…) drives me crazy. It's killing me to even _imagine_ him holding her the same way, him _touching_ her the same way, him kissing her the same way, him telling her that he loves her and for her to actually _answer_ with an 'I love you too.' I can't let myself think these things anymore… it's too heart breaking. I need to break free of this. But god! When did everything get so screwed up? When did our relationship get turned into this damned triangle!

"Dawson…"

My eyes immediately focus back on her as she whispers. God… that's how she used to whisper _my_ name. _Mine_, not Dawson's _mine_… _mine_…

I see Dawson's expression change. I can't see Joey because she's turned to him but I can see Dawson's turned saddened… tears flood his eyes as I see Joey. Her head slightly moving from side to side and then I realize… she's speaking to him… she's telling him something… but something that I can't hear.

"But… but I love you Joey. I LOVE YOU!"

I hear Dawson yell and it finally dawns on me… she's letting him down, she's actually giving up what she has with Dawson, the love that she always _yearned_ for… for me. God I love that woman…

She turns around with red puffy eyes and smiles. I can't help but smile back at her. She's never looked more beautiful than she does now. Because for as long as I can remember she's never been _truly_ happy… because for as long as I remember she's always been in love with the _one_ person she knew she couldn't have… Dawson. But now she let that hope go… and for the first time she smiles… a _real_ smile. Not a smile that is just made for the rest of the world to write off as happy… but a smile that really _is_ happy. Her face lights up as she sees mine do the same. She lands in my welcoming arms letting all of her worries as fears dissolve away. She melts into me as I pull her closer. Never wanting to let go of this feeling… never.

Finally we let go of each other and stare into each other's eyes… peering into our souls. I lean into her a bit but then realize that Dawson's still here… still watching… still watching in awe and denial. I look up at him a smirk. I see his face stiffen as he sees this, but I don't care. The only thing I care about is that I'm with Joey now. We're together and happy and in love and that's all that matters. Once I'm done giving Dawson my victory face I lean down to enjoy my prize… my love… my Joey. We kiss like we never have before. I hear footsteps descending from us but I don't look… because I don't care… I don't care about anything or anyone but this woman who is pouring her heart and soul into me. God… my life is perfect…

We finally move away from each other but don't let go of each other… never let go of each other. I can see that the swelling in her eyes has died down as she now leans her head to my ear to whisper sweet words of comfort…

"I love you Pacey J. Witter."

And there it is… the comfort I've always been waiting for. This moment couldn't get any better than it is right now. I just relax my head into her neck as I feel her stiffen up. I look at her to see her eyes misty… but not with joy… is that… is that _rejection_ I see there? I think for a bit… why would she feel rejected? She's not rejected. She's never rejected. But then it dawns on me… I forgot… how could I have forgotten? It's not like I haven't said it before. Here I go… the moment of sheer bliss…

"I love you too Josephine Lillian Potter."

I smile at her and see her smile back as I find myself kissing her again. But these kisses aren't rushed or full of desire like all the others… these are soft delicate kisses that drive me absolutely wild. This woman sure does know how to turn a guy on…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reviews are very much appreciated. This is the first story that I've posted so I would love some constructive criticism. I will be updating on weekends. Thank you for reading my fic!

SO… how did you like it? Was it good in the Pacey POV? Not too confusing I hope. PLZ review… I would LOVE to hear what you think… I don't usually write this way so I would REALLY appreciate constructive criticism. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY FIC!

OH YES! Before I forget… SPOILERS! YAY!

-Jack and Andie _FINALLY_ come to town… lol…

But I must warn you… I never actually _saw_ a single episode of the second season so _everything_ will be different. DON'T WORRY THOUGH! I know the basic gist of what happened… I just never actually _saw_ it. So the way that Pacey and Andie interact will be different from the show… as well as Jack and Joey and vice versa.

ALSO! I might bring them in the chapter after next… just to get a feel for the whole Pacey Joey relationship going in the story… they really haven't had anytime to be together without drama so I think that next chapter will basically be a nice PJ fluff chapter for all you PJ fluff lovers out there! But there will also be important things that come up so even if you _don't_ like fluff (which is COMPELETLY understandable) I would suggest reading it anyway. Because there will also be some Dawson stuff too and guess what? JEN FINALLY MAKES AN APPEARANCE! So for all you die-hard Jen fans… I hope you'll enjoy that. Well… that's about all the things I'm willing to disclose at this moment. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! -


	11. Too Early For Celebration

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, lines from the episodes, storylines or settings. I have no affiliation with the WB network. So don't sue me 'cause you won't get anything!

A/N: Hey guys! So I decided to bring Jack and Andie right into the story. But first I'll put in a little PJ fluff scene at the begging. Don't worry, the PJ fluff _will_ happen! lol… anyways… I hope you guys enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ch.11 – Too Early For Celebration

Pacey and Joey had spent the rest of the weekend together just getting used to the whole 'couple in love' thing. It was a new thing for them but they enjoyed every single second. The kissed each other endlessly and there was never a point when they weren't thinking or saying 'I love you'. Joey was truly happy. She was loved. She was loved for just being her. She didn't know how to explain the way Pacey made her feel. But it was something that Dawson had never come close to making her feel. I mean sure… they might be best friends but he never once treated her like Joey. He treated her like the character he made her out to be. If she was ever out of character he dropped everything they had. But she couldn't help but feel bad about how she let him down at the motel. It was a choice that had to made. She made it and in the process she might've lost her best friend. But she has seen her decision pay off immensely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We were at the motel happy as could be but then Dawson was there. How could Dawson be here now? Just when I really think that we could work. God I hate this. It's not fair. All I want is to be with Pacey. But I can't… I know that because I will never let Dawson go. Nothing is more important to me than our friendship… _our love_.

I see Pacey give him a cold look and try to control his anger.

"What are you doing here Dawson?"

I tighten my grip around him and I see him settle a bit. Knowing that I'm not going anywhere… for the time being…

I see Dawson look at us in disgust and he begins to speak in a harsh tone

"Well… if you must know I was looking for Joey. I went over to her house to try to get her back but Bessie told me that she had run away. I went looking for her all day and by the time I realized I should get back home it was dark. I remembered this place wasn't too far from where I was so I decided to crash here."

He's giving Pacey a look of pure hatred. I can see Pacey giving him the same look but he's thinking about something because he's obviously distracted. Then Dawson looks over at me. He gives me one of his priceless adorable looks and I can't help but stare back. Whenever he looks at me like that I can't help but think that maybe we could work… maybe he does love me like Pacey loves me… wait? What am I thinking? I love Pacey. Don't I? My grip on Pacey tightens more and I can feel his eyes on me. He wants me to look at him but I can't… I can't let him see my doubts. I can't let him see that he might not be the one I want and love. But I keep giving Dawson a look that says 'you're too late. I'm with Pacey now'. But he doesn't seem to get it. He just keeps on looking at me with those gorgeous eyes.

"First of all Dawson, you never had her so you can't say that you were trying to 'get her back' and second of all… you have _no_ right to be angry with me… I'm the one that should be angry with you. I mean first you give me the okay to go after Joey, then I ask you if you want me to break it off and you say no… and this part gives me a laugh… then I come to see Joey at her house to try and convince her that I could love her the way that she needs and wants to be and that's when I see you… you kissing Joey… _MY_ Joey… then after she rejects you you still confess your love for her and _I'm_ the one who's supposed to be hated? Well buddy I'm sorry but I think you must be mistaken."

Pacey shoots him looks of hate again and I can see that I have started a war between these two old friends. I can't help but feel guilty. I look up at Pacey with tears in my eyes and I see him looking back at me. I know that all he wants to do is just kiss away all of my doubts and fears about us but he knows he can't. He knows that it's not going to change anything. He knows…

But I quickly forget about that as my focus moves back to Dawson's forgiving eyes… begging me to come back to him. I feel myself giving in as I move away from Pacey. The loss of his warmth makes me sad… but I forget about that… because for the time being all I want to do is be in Dawson's arms. Feel him around me again. Feel his lips on mine again.

I can see through the corner of my eye that Pacey is watching me. Of course he's watching me… I'm leaving him… I'm choosing Dawson… Dawson… Dawson…

Wait… I can't do this. What am I thinking? I stop right in between them as tears flow freely down my face. I want to look back at Pacey and give him a reassuring look. I know that I don't want Dawson like I want him. I just don't. He doesn't make me feel the same… he never will. But I don't look back… I just keep looking into Dawson's eyes… still giving him hope that I chose him. But I need to get rid of that hope as quickly as possible.

"Dawson…"

I mean to say it in a saddened voice… trying to say in that one word that I've chosen Pacey but I say it more like I do when I'm in Pacey's arms. Which makes the need to turn him down all the more urgent.

"I can't be with you Dawson. I love Pacey. I want to be with Pacey. You had your chance to do something about your love before Pacey. But you didn't. I don't know why you didn't but you didn't. That's the bottom line Dawson. I knew that I could never be with you so I let in the only person who wanted to have my love… and that person is Pacey. And I'm sorry to say that he's made his way deep into my heart…"

I see his expression sadden but I must go on.

"Deeper than you could ever go. I'm sorry Dawson."

"But… but I love you Joey. I LOVE YOU!"

God… I hate hurting him but I have to. I have no other choice. I don't want to give up what I have with Pacey for him. He's no longer my number one… Pacey is… I guess he always has been but I was just too blind to see it.

"I'm sorry Dawson… I am…"

I shake my head at him and turn around. I see Pacey with the most surprised look on his face as I smile at him. He smiles back at me and I can't help but feel ten times better about my decision. I don't think I've ever been happier. I lean into his arms and let all of my fears just melt away. We stay like this for a while and I forget that Dawson's still there… watching us. But I don't care. If Dawson doesn't want to see this than he can just leave.

We finally move away from each other and just stare into the other's eyes. I feel so helpless when he looks at me. I can't put my defenses up around him. I let him see everything that's in me… joy… sadness… contentment… fear… _freedom_. I'm finally free of the love that I've had for Dawson.

Pacey starts to lean in but something has distracted him. I look at him confused as I can see the look of victory in his eyes. I know what he's looking at. He's looking at Dawson. He gives him one of his cocky smiles before he leans down to me and gives me one of the most mind-blowing kisses I've ever had in my whole life. I can hear someone's footsteps moving away but I don't really care anymore. I don't care what Dawson thinks about me anymore… he doesn't matter like Pacey does. No one matters like Pacey does. Pacey is my everything now and I plan on keeping it that way…

We gradually move away and I look into his eyes again before pouring out my soul to him.

"I love you Pacey J. Witter."

I see his face is content and he leans his head into my neck. When I don't hear him speak back to me I can't help but feel some doubts inside of me. He's making me doubt my decision. I can sense his confusion over my now stiffened body as he moves away from me to peer into my eyes. I can't help but become misty eyed. I can't help but feel rejected. I mean he didn't even say he loved me. He smiles at me again before breathing out the words that I've wanted and needed to hear for me to completely unregretful.

"I love you Josephine Lillian Potter."

He smiles at me and I immediately feel better inside. I start kissing him again and these kisses have got to be the sweetest most loving kisses that I've ever received. They weren't rushed our hungry… they were just soft… and caring. I've never felt so safe in my whole life and I don't think I ever will.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She smiled at the remembrance of the day that changed their lives forever. She and Pacey had decided to go spend the day at a secluded spot at the creek; a spot that they would go when they needed to clear their minds, a spot that was now theirs. She snuggled into him more when the wind picked up… and he was there to protect her from that harsh winds biting at her skin. He leaned into her neck and began to peck and kiss her. She giggled and he leaned up to her ear in whispered…

"I love you Jo."

His warms breath on her ear made her heart skip a beat. She had to remind herself to breathe when she responded. She took a long, labored breath before she spoke…

"I love you too Pace."

He snuggled into her neck more and began to kiss her sensitive spot so she was laughing hysterically.

"I wish we could stay like this forever."

It was meant to sound sweet and loving but instead sounded timid and frightened. He tightened his grip around her and buried his head deep into the crook of her neck. She slowly stroked his hair, trying to sooth him… trying to make him feel better. Try to make him see that the only thing they needed was each other…

"I do too. You have no idea how much I just to stay here forever with you Pace. But the world is going to call to us sooner or later and we can't just turn our backs to it. We have to accept that we have a part in this world… a part that doesn't pertain to just you and me and making the other happy."

She didn't want to say it but she had to. She had to tell Pacey that they couldn't just be like this forever. They were running away from everything and the world was calling back to them. She felt him nod into her skin and moved away so he was looking dead into her eyes. He was just looking into her soul, into her heart, into everything. He was just gazing at those beautiful eyes and began to smile sweetly. She smiled back and leaned into him and rubbed her nose against his. When she moved away she saw a… disappointed… Pacey. Than he gave her one of his priceless smirks before putting his hands on her cheeks and moving her the extra inches to his lips. When they touched she could feel him ease. She could sense that he was letting all of his doubts just disperse from his body in this kiss that meant everything… and nothing… only because they had done it about a million times before. But now it was time to face that harsh world. She gave him a look of sadness before sitting up fully and than standing. The cold hit at her at the loss of his warmth. She could see some uncertainty in Pacey but decided to ignore it for now. It was time to go home. She held her hand out for Pacey to use for support. He looked at her hand dumbfounded before a sly grin made it's way there. He grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her on top of him. Joey couldn't help but laugh as they settled into another kiss. Pacey turned her over so he was on top of her completely. His hands began to roam her body hungrily… he couldn't get enough of this beautiful woman laying underneath him… and he didn't think he ever would. Joey began to squirm under him so he stopped, moved his face away from hers and stopped tracing out her body… now he was softly caressing the sides of her torso.

"I'm not ready for that Pacey. Maybe we should really go now."

He was a little puzzled by her actions at first but once she explained he got right off of her and helped her up. She brushed off any of the dirt that might've gotten onto her close before she made her way to Pacey's car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Pacey dropped Joey off she got the yelling at of her life from Bessie. That woman has some issues… the rest of the day wasn't that eventful and tomorrow would be Monday so Pacey and Joey would have to live without seeing each other until school…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pacey decided to give Joey a ride to school. Joey was surprised to see Pacey there but wasn't complaining. She told Bessie that she was late and ran out the door before she could stop her from going with Pacey. Truth was they had plenty of time until school started… Joey just wanted some time with Pacey.

Pacey parked the car in the parking lot and before he could say anything Joey's lips were cemented on his. They had a long… passionate make out session before Joey finally managed to pull away again.

"Hey."

Pacey breathed out. He was surprised by her actions but not in the least bit put off.

"Hey. I'm sorry. I've been wanting to do that ever since I saw you this morning. Actually, I've been wanting to do that ever since you left my house yesterday."

She smiled a bit and he smiled back. They were so lost in each other that they didn't even notice Jen Lindley come up to Pacey's side window and knock on it… tearing them away from their gaze. Pacey turned around and rolled down the window a bit annoyed that she had just ruined a perfectly good moment with his girlfriend.

"What do you want Lindley?"

Pacey talked soft and quick. He wanted this conversation to be over as soon as possible so he could get back to Joey.

"Hey to you too Pace. So I was just wondering if you've seen Dawson. I've been trying to get in touch with him ever since last Friday's fiasco but no luck. I'm starting to get the feeling that he doesn't want to talk to me anymore."

Jen looked around the parking lot to make sure no one else saw her vulnerable. The last thing she wanted was to for everyone to go thinking that Jen Lindley was vulnerable. Pacey looked at Jen coldly. Whenever that name was mentioned around him he got a cold dark feeling inside him.

"Sorry I asked Pace I just thought you might've seen him since you two are best friends."

Pacey looked at Jen again who seemed hurt. He didn't know why but then realized that she must've mistaken the look of hate at the mention of Dawson as being aimed at her.

"Jen. No… don't be sorry. I should be sorry. I'm not mad at you or anything… it's just that. Well let's juts say that Oompa Loompa and I aren't as close as we were last week."

Pacey heard Joey giggle in the back round at the mention of Dawson's nickname.

"Oh. Sorry to hear that. What happened? Did he do anything?"

Jen looked at him suspiciously trying to figure out why they wouldn't be tied together at the hip right about now.

"No. He didn't do _anything_. Only if you call trying to steal my girlfriend nothing than nope... He didn't do a single thing."

Jen looked at him perplexed. She still hadn't put all the pieces together yet.

"Wait a minute… you have a girlfriend?"

Pacey just nodded.

"Since when?"

Pacey looked back at Joey and smiled.

"Since yesterday. Officially at least. We were kinda together on Friday but Dawson confessed his love for Joey totally throwing her off track but she finally chose me. And let me tell you I never thought she would chose. But then… who could resist the Witter charm?"

Pacey flashed her once of his cocky seductive looks before Joey elbowed him in the back causing him to wince in pain.

"Wait just one second here. You and _Joey_ are together?"

Again Pacey just nodded.

"Of all the things I thought I would see happen you and Joey together was not one of them."

"Glad to hear that you support our newfound relationship Lindley. It gives me a… warm feeling in side."

Jen just rolled her eyes and walked away from the couple.

Pacey and Joey were making out in his car again before they realized they should probably go or else they would be late for class.

They were walking in the halls hand in hand and could see all eyes were on them. No one was expecting them to ever become a couple.

They were at Joey's locker flirting and bantering as per usual until the intercom came on and knocked them right out of their playful state.

"JOSEPHINE POTTER PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRICIPLE'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY. THAT'S JOSEPHINE POTTER TO THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE NOW."

Everyone started to hoot and holler as they heard Joey's name called to the principle's office. Joey looked at Pacey confused before telling him that she'd see him later.

Joey walked to the principle's office with all eyes on her. She wanted to yell at them and tell them all to go to hell but that would just worsen the situation so she decided to keep quite. She walked into the reception room and was ushered into his office where a boy was also sitting down. Joey spotted the principle at the back of the room waiting for her to arrive.

"You wanted to see me?"

When he heard her voice he quickly turned around and smiled at her.

"Yes I did. Why don't you take a seat Josephine."

"It's Joey."

She murmured under her breath and heard the boy sitting down laugh.

"This is a new student Jack McPhee. You will be his guide for the rest of the month. We've placed him in all of your classes so he won't get lost. He and his sister Andrea McPhee go here but we decided that one student was enough for you to handle."

"You can say that again."

Again she murmured under her breath. But not well enough seeing as the principle managed to hear.

"Excuse me. What was that?"

Joey looked up at him with wide eyes. Then she lowered her head shaking it.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything. Only that I'm glad that you picked me to help this new student out."

She smiled while on the inside she craved to bite his head off.

"Good I'm glad that we're at an agreement. You two better be off… you'll be late for your first class."

He smiled again and they both stood up and left the room. Once they were out of the administration building Joey scowled. She didn't want to be this new student's 'guide'. And why did they have to put her with him? Why not his sister? Maybe they just wanted to torture her since they knew that she had a new boyfriend and wanted to make him jealous since another guys gonna have to hang around with her all the time. And he isn't bad looking… let me tell you.

Jack smiled at Joey when he saw her scowl. He liked this girl and was sure that they would become good friends. Maybe even more…

"So I know that you don't really want to be my guide but it's the rules. So hello. I'm Jack."

He waved at her and she giggled… he like it when she smiled. She looked so beautiful.

"Hi. I'm Joey. Nice to meet you Jack. I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun this month."

Joey reached her hand out and he took it. They were shaking hands for quite awhile when someone cleared their throats knocking them out of their introduction. When they turned around they saw an angry, un amused Pacey staring at them.

"Hey Pacey. This is Jack McPhee. I'm going to be his guide for the rest of the year. He and his sister Andrea, I think, are new students here and I've been the lucky chosen one to get him used to life at Capeside High."

Pacey just looked at him back and forth trying hard to believe the story his girlfriend had just told him. But unfortunately it wasn't working out too well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reviews are very much appreciated. This is the first story that I've posted so I would love some constructive criticism. I will be updating on weekends. Thank you for reading my fic!

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I could've broken it into two chapters but I decided it would flow better this way. It took me SO long to write too. But I really liked the way it turned out. So… did you like the PJ fluff? Did you like the Jack Joey beginnings? I hope so! THNX FOR READING:)


	12. Can You Be Trusted?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, lines from the episodes, storylines or settings. I have no affiliation with the WB network. So don't sue me 'cause you won't get anything!

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't ud in forever! I know that this is a usual excuse with me but really… school has been a bitch. Test after test after quiz after project after presentation… god… it's so much pressure! But I decided to take time out of my life to write my first fanfic! Which I do realize I haven't ud in more than a month. Now really… that's SAD! I can't believe I haven't ud in that long! I'm really sorry about that. I didn't mean it! I hope you guys can forgive me:) Now I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Oh yes… now since it's been a whole month I decided I would do a recap of the WHOLE thing! So here goes! Okay… so this starts off when Pacey is feeling something for Joey in season 1's 'Double Date'. He kisses her and instead of resisting like she did in the show she liked it and kissed back. But little do they know that Dawson is lurking in the shadows dealing with his own feelings for Joey. Joey still doesn't feel comfortable being with Pacey without personally talking to Dawson. She does but he again denies his feelings and says that he is completely okay with it. Pacey and Joey go on their first date, which doesn't turn out to be what they hoped. Joey decides they should go back to friends but quickly finds that a very hard task to do. Dawson can't hold back his feelings for Joey and kisses her… but the thing is… she doesn't back away. But when someone comes up to them she quickly regrets her actions. Pacey is stunned to see his 'kind of' girlfriend in the arms of his best friend. Joey decides to go back to Pacey and they are happy for the time being before Dawson proclaims his love for Joey. Then Pacey also proclaims his love for Joey but it's too much for her so she tries to escape it all. Then for the next three chapters she is with the man she wants 'who we don't know'. We find out that it's Pacey when Dawson finds them together acting like a couple in love. Joey almost chooses him but again goes back to Pacey. Now we're at the point where they're a new couple but the new guy 'Jack McPhee' may get in the way of their relationship. And what about Andie? Where is she in this whole thing? And Dawson? Is he up to anything? WELL YOU GET TO FIND OUT NOW! YAY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ch.12 – Can You Be Trusted?

Pacey looked back and forth between his girlfriend and this 'new kid' trying to believe what he had just been told. Joey walked over to him before smiling to Jack and whispering that she would be right back. She grabbed him and moved him into another quiet hallway.

"Pace what's up? Don't you believe me? I would never cheat on you."

Pacey looked at her and watched her lip tremble. He grabbed her chin and kissed her lightly. He kept his eyes closed when they came apart and his head rest on her forehead. He whispered softly to her.

"Potter I believe you. I do. It's just…"

"Just what Pacey?"

"I don't know… I'm just getting a bad feeling about this."

Joey cupped his cheeks and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"You don't need to worry Pace. I love you. I want to be with you. I wouldn't give that up for anything in the world."

She looked at him teary eyed and turned her head slightly away from his gaze.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Pacey."

His fingers unconsciously caressed her cheek softly and he turned her head towards his and smiled slightly. They shared another soft kiss and walked back over to where Jack was waiting.

Jack was a little disappointed when he saw them hand-in-hand. He really thought that he could have something with her. He also hoped that she would be the girl to get guys out of his head permanently. But hey… it could still happen…

"So Jack. I never properly introduced you. This is my boyfriend Pacey. And Pacey… this is my… well I really don't know what you are, but this is Jack."

They shook hands and Pacey felt more of that awkwardness he sensed earlier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was near lunchtime when the loud speakers came on once again.

"DAWSON LEERY TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE IMMEDIATLEY. THAT'S DAWSON LEERY TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT AWAY."

Dawson rolled his eyes to himself before dragging himself off his desk and over to the Principal's Office. The halls were empty and the classroom doors were open. He looked through them one-by-one and stopped shortly when the girl of his affections sat looking up at the board attentively. He sighed to himself, he wanted her so much but he knew he could never have her.

He trudged the rest of the way to the main office and went up to the receptionist. He placed his hands on the counter and lifted himself up naturally.

"Hi. I'm Dawson Leery and I'm here to see the Principal."

The receptionist looked at him a second before walking over to a door. She opened it and he would hear muffled whispers until she came back out.

"Alright Mr. Leery. He'll see you now."

Dawson nodded to her and walked in where he was met by a smiling principal and a new face staring at him blankly. Dawson looked at the Principal for a bit before he gestured him to sit down.

"Now you're probably wondering why you're here Mr. Leery. This lovely young lady sitting next to you is Miss Andrea McPhee. She is new here from Rhode Island. You will be her guide for the next month. She has been placed in all of your classes so that shouldn't be a problem. And if you have any questions please come talk to me anytime you need."

Dawson looked at Andrea for a second before smiling and lifting his hand out to her.

"Well then… hi… I'm Dawson Leery. I guess I'll be your guide for the next month."

She grabbed his hand gratefully and very perkily spoke.

"It's great to meet you Dawson. And please call me Andie. I like it better than Andrea. It always seemed so formal and I'm not really a formal person."

She smiled genuinely at him before they finally made their way back to Dawson's class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was after school now and Pacey, Joey and Jack were hanging out at the front of school waiting for Jack's sister Andrea.

"How much longer is she gonna be Jack?"

"I don't know. She has a guide just like me so maybe they're showing her around the school."

"Well now I feel like a bad hostess for not doing the same."

Joey looked away and blushed softly. Jack looked at her and smiled.

"You don't have to worry about that. You're a great hostess Joey. I wouldn't worry."

Joey looked up at him and he winked at her. She blushed again and felt something brush against her side. She looked to where the feeling had come from and noticed the look of pure jealousy and anger painted all over Pacey's face. Joey looked at him aggravated before pulling him down to her and kissing him very passionately on the lips.

Pacey was slightly surprised when she did this but wasn't complaining one bit. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. His tongue ventured into his mouth and was met with hers now dueling his for power. They were so caught up in each other they didn't even notice the other people walk up to them.

"Well aren't they just the happy couple."

A lively voice piped in from behind them. They moved away abruptly… panting for air… blushing furiously. They were looking towards the ground so they didn't see the huge grins aimed towards them… but there was one… there was one look of hatred… pure and utter hatred that couldn't be faked. Jack decided that now was the time to end this awkward moment.

"So Joey, Pacey… I'd like you to meet my sister Andie."

Andie looked at both of them with a huge smile. She shook their hands fiercely before speaking.

"It's great to meet you guys… I've heard… wait; I haven't heard anything about you since my brother just met you today. Sorry about that. I was kind of on auto-pilot."

They chuckled at the silly blonde standing before them before they introduced themselves more thoroughly. Only when the introductions were through did they realize the glares of death coming from Dawson.

Joey looked at him a little uncomfortable but she felt an arm wrap across her shoulder and uncontrollable smiled. She saw Dawson struggling with the scene before him but she really didn't care. If he wanted to stay friends with her then he would just have to get over the fact that Joey loved Pacey and move on. She looked up at him and prepared herself with an emotionally exhausting conversation.

"Hi Dawson."

Joey breathed out her words quickly. Pacey noticed Joey's discomfort and tightened his grip. Dawson looked at them and inwardly cursed himself for not going after Joey sooner.

"Joey."

Both Andie and Jack noticed the awkwardness but Andie was the first one to break this silence that had fallen upon them.

"Wait a minute… you guys already know each other? That's so great! Now we can all hang out! This is so exciting!"

Everyone glared at Andie. She obviously didn't notice the tension between them and was bewildered as to why she was getting death glares.

"What? What did I say? I mean you guys obviously know each other."

"Yeah but we're not on the best of terms right now on a count of Dawson here tried to steal my girlfriend from me by telling her that he loved her."

Pacey piped in. He just stared at Dawson as the information poured from his lips. Dawson was staring at him just as intently as Jack and Andie inwardly nodded… now knowing the reason for the awkwardness.

"Oh. I'm sorry you guys. I didn't know. Well, I guess Jack and I should be heading home. It was nice to meat you guys though."

Andie smiled at them again and they just barely nodded her a goodbye. They were about to leave when Dawson tore away from their intense gaze.

"Hold on Andie. How about I come with you guys to show you around town? Just so you guys get to know the town faster."

Andie looked from Dawson to the couple and then smiled and nodded.

"That would be nice Dawson. Thanks a lot. Bye Joey!"

Joey waved at her and then Andie blushed slightly and put her head to the ground

"Bye Pacey…"

Pacey waved noticing the bizarreness of Andie's prior action. Once they were gone Joey looked at Pacey confused.

"What was that about Pacey?"

"I have no idea Jo. That was really strange."

"I think she may have a crush on you."

Joey looked down trying to avoid his eyes but with no luck when Pacey pulled her face up to his and lightly kissed her before moving to her ear… kissing a trail as he went.

"You have nothing to worry about Jo. I'm all yours."

He purred into her ear. Joey shivered as his warm breath tickled her skin and the vibrations of his voice made her body shake. Pacey kissed her cheek one last time before pulling her into a hug. Joey went up to his ear and whispered something back.

"I love you Pacey."

Pacey closed his eyes and reveled in this moment. He wished they could stay in this moment forever. If he died right now he could die a happy man.

"I love you too Potter; always and forever."

He squeezed her one final time before pulling away. They began to walk to his car hand-in-hand… just like they were always meant to be…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawson and Andie got into Jack's car and began to drive around the town. A silence fell upon the three as the scene with Andie and Pacey still stuck in their minds. Finally Dawson decided to speak up.

"Hey Andie. What was that back there… with Pacey?"

Andie blushed and looked down at her intertwined hands on her lap and spoke shyly.

"Nothing… I was just saying goodbye that's all."

Jack decided to pipe into the conversation once he heard her explanation.

"Andie I know what I saw. It was not just a goodbye. You like him… don't you?"

Andie blushed harder and played with her hands and smiled a bit.

"So what if I do? He's nice… he's funny… he's really cute. I mean how could a girl not like him?"

She looked up and smiled at Dawson and brought her face back down. Dawson decided to speak again.

"So do you think he likes you?"

Andie chuckled and shook her head furiously.

"No, no. He wouldn't like me. He's got a girlfriend remember? And he 'loves' her. He'd never go for someone like me."

Her head fell a little bit farther as her eyes got watery.

"I don't know Andie. I mean… he's was showing a lot of interest in you."

Dawson smiled inwardly to himself _'This is perfect. This is going to tear them apart. I'll have Andie fall so hard for Pacey she'll never go away. Then Joey will get too fed up with him and she'll come crying to me and we'll be together again. It's perfect.'_

"Do you really think so? He didn't seem interested to me."

"Trust me Andie. The only reason he didn't show any interest in you was because Joey was there. But I could see it in his eyes. There's something there. And if he ever denies it… just look into his eyes… you'll know he's lying."

Andie's face lit up at Dawson's confession. All she had to do was not give up on him and he would be hers forever. It was perfect. Then Andie got another thought.

"Hey Dawson?"

Dawson looked back over at her.

"Yeah Andie?"

"Are you just doing this to get Joey back? I mean I know what Pacey said about you trying to steal her away by saying you loved her. Is this just some way of breaking them up?"

Dawson panicked… she was already onto him… that wasn't a good sign.

"No I'm not Andie. The day that Joey rejected my love I realized that we would never happen. I'm doing this for you Andie. I see the early makings of an incredible relationship. Just don't give up on it."

Andie smiled… _'Good. He's not using me.'_

"Okay Dawson. Thanks."

Dawson smiled at her and was inwardly patting himself on the back for his incredible save.

"No problem Andie… no problem."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reviews are very much appreciated. This is the first story that I've posted so I would love some constructive criticism. I will be updating on weekends. Thank you for reading my fic!

I hope you guys enjoyed that! Now that was just really a setup chapter so if it wasn't that good you know why. The drama will come very soon! I'm sorry for not ud earlier! Thanks for reading:)


End file.
